kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyberbullies
The Cyberbullies are a villain organization who fight the Kids Next Door and the Teens Next Door. They use different vehicles and weapons, and it also looks as if they have more advanced weapons, though they almost always lose. The Cyberbullies are so evil, all other KND villains worship them, even finding them a lot better than Grandfather. Their usual routine: Harm or harass people via computers, text messages, videos, audios and spam on the internet over and over. In their audio messages, they only use pictures depicting them with voice modulators to disguise their voices. In their video messages, the Cyberbullies usually wear masks with voice modulators to hide their voices, so that their identities wouldn't be revealed. But if the identities were known to the KND, they'll have to either speak without the modulators active, or they'd have to go unmasked. History The founder of the Cyberbullies, Saffran Duskthorn, used to be a Kids Next Door operative in the secret teen organization and considered one of the best. However, in those times, he and his friends were constantly making fun of a shy, timid girl who is easily scared of anything, and also making fun of her love for Rainbow Monkeys and ponies. Not to mention they are also making a rumor spread around that their victim was gay. Finally, Saffran and his gang did something that really crossed the line. A popular football player asked the beautiful, shy girl out for the prom, and the girl was ecstatic to go. At the prom, one of Saffran's gang members, a female friend, was slipping fake ballots into the voting box, which named the victim girl and the football player as Queen and King of the prom. Then, Saffran pulled the rope backstage, causing a bucket of pig's blood placed on the rafters to spill onto the victim girl. The gang then played a humiliating video of the girl with the most horrendous haircut she had in third grade on the projection screen, causing most of the crowd to laugh. Enough was enough, as the teenage KND agents attending the prom- not laughing at all- reveal themselves while ambushing the juvenile delinquents and take them away before the leader of the KND teen agency announced that Saffran was scheduled for immediate decommissioning. In rage of that, Saffran vowed that even if he were decommissioned, he would destroy the Kids Next Door and all stupid, ignorant losers in the world. Soon, Saffran was decommissioned and placed into a prison with his gang. And yet, unknown to anyone, a few of his gang members told him everything that happened with him, including his times in the Kids Next Door. Thanks to that, Saffran remembered his grudge with the Kids Next Door and stuck with his vow; to destroy the KND. Then Saffran and his gang escaped from the KND arctic prison and went into seclusion, hiding in an area that only they would know. One particular boy in the Cyberbullies claimed that the Kids Next Door would be destroyed near the end of the year 2012; Dalton Lockett, a.k.a. Numbuh 2012 of the Kids Next Door. He faked being friends with Numbuh 1 before he attacked him with e-mails and messages about his big butt, his Rainbow Monkey briefs, and his favorite Rainbow Monkey. Worst of all, Numbuh 2012 and the Cyberbullies posted online pictures of Numbuh 1's butt and Rainbow Monkey undies. Numbuh 1 thought he couldn't handle the cyberbullying any longer, until Numbuh 274 - a former friend, now enemy of Dalton - came to the rescue, helped him out with what to do against the Cyberbullies. Thanks to him, Numbuh 1 called Dalton out for bullying and his flaws, and after that, he shut down the Cyberbullies' website forever. Enraged at this, Numbuh 2012, who knew about Numbuh 1's home address, threatened to destroy him and the KND treehouse. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2012 have become heated enemies facing each other ever since. When the year 2012 ended and the Kids Next Door organization was still alive, Dalton was furious, losing his sanity. He became Lord Gauntlet's apprentice, training to be as powerful as he is. Ever since then, the Cyberbullies have been trying to do away with their victims just to make their point. Sometimes, when they captured victims in person, they deliver threatening messages to the Kids Next Door and hidden operatives that are teen and adult. In their video messages, the Cyberbullies kill their victims in different excessive ways; whipping, shooting, drowning, feeding to carnivorous animals (or Extremeasaurs), burning, and worst of all, beheading! All these show how very dangerous the Cyberbullies can be to the world, and the KND villains who aren't members to their group admire them greatly. Members *Lord Gauntlet - Founder and Leader *Vanilee Steelforge - Lover and Partner *Dalton Lockett - Second-in-command *Harvey McKenzie - Numbuh 363 and member *Numbuh 48 Flavors - Member *The Six-Gum Gang - Members *Taiji Sanban - Kuki and Mushi's older, juvenile brother *Valerie - Member *Oliver - Crayon Boy *The Steve - Member *Laura Limpin - Member *Bullies - Members *Heinrich von Marzipan - Member and male clone of Henrietta *Windsor - Member *King Sandy - Member *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) - Member *Lalavava (Dexter's Laboratory) - Member *Quackor (Dexter's Laboratory) - Member *Becky & Gwen (Dexter's Laboratory) - Members *Mat Parallax (Dexter's Laboratory) - Member *Red-Eye (Dexter's Laboratory) - Member *Big D (Class of 3000) - Member *Lenny Baxter (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Stanley and Sandra Practice (Powerpuff Girls) - Members *Plunder Pets - Members; formerly known as the Fluffy Bunch *The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos (Powerpuff Girls) - Members *Hota Wata (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Baboon Kaboom (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *The Go-Go Patrol (Powerpuff Girls) - Members *Ojo Tango (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Rocko Socko (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Killa Drilla (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Hacha Chacha (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Rolla Ova (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Tonsa Muncha (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Blah-Blah Blah-Blah (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Jemmica (Powerpuff Girls) - Member *Baron (Sym-Bionic Titan) - Member *Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Member *Vicky (Fairly OddParents) - Member and Terrence's girlfriend *Uniscorn (Technical Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends OC) - Member, evil clone of Bloo and Terrence's true imaginary friend and partner *Berry - Member and Uniscorn's lover *Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Member *Duchess (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Member *Abraham Lincoln Pen (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Member *Moose (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Member *Extremeasaurs - Members (Except for some, who are the Extremeasaurs of certain operatives in the Teens Next Door) Physical traits The Cyberbullies alternately wear ninja outfits, camo army outfits with ski masks, and sometimes, their own selves. Category:Morty340's Pages Category:Organizations Category:Cyberbullies Category:Villains Category:Main Villains